Rainbow In The Dark
by DoraRussel
Summary: Ela, por mais que ele não admitisse, trazia um pouco de cor para a vida dele, e eles gostavam desse romance sem compromisso que tinham.


**Escrito para o I Chall NC (FCHP)**

**É uma coleção de drabbles com 100 palavras. Os títulos das drabbles são de músicas, e tem uma lista no final da história que relaciona cada título.**

**AVISOS: Cenas de sexo explícito, se não gosta, não leia.**

**Nada disso me pertence, e blá blá blá. Tudo da tia Jô.**

**Acho que é só. Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow In The Dark<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#Introdução<strong>

A menina-mulher de cabelos vermelhos andava apressada pelas ruas trouxas, procurando o lugar certo para aparatar. Em sua boca, uma bala brincava de um lado para o outro, espalhando o sabor e o cheiro inconfundível de canela no ar.

Ela tinha um sorriso único, que mesclava o infantil com o sexy. Aquela mulher tinha poderes com os homens (e até mesmo as mulheres), que ela mesma desconhecia.

Ginny Weasley parou com as mãos na cintura, enquanto observava o céu: ia chover. Colocou o capuz de sua capa e acelerou o passo. Estava atrasada, e seria punida por isso, com certeza.

* * *

><p><strong>#Introdução part. 2<strong>

Ele olhava o rádio-relógio trouxa do hotel. Os minutos passavam rápido, e ela estava atrasada.

Lucius Malfoy batia com a bengala no piso de madeira, fazendo um barulho irritante. Vestia um tom negro: terno e sobrecasaca, salvando apenas a gravata cinza.

Criou um ritmo para as batidas, e pensava qual seria a punição que a Weasley receberia... Claro, ele sempre poderia lhe tratar melhor, mas felizmente, tudo que ele poderia oferecer estava em suas _calças_... Ela adorava dizer isso.

Tomou mais um gole do seu firewhisky, enquanto olhava para a cama feita e pensava em sua menina... Sua, apenas sua.

* * *

><p><strong>#Make Me Wanne Die<strong>

Ela aparatou na entrada do motel, e não se deu o trabalho de correr até o quarto. A capa vermelha esvoaçava em suas costas, enquanto a chuva engrossava. O toc-toc do salto alto preto de camurça era ouvido a cada passo lento da jovem.

Ela inseriu a chave do quarto na fechadura. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, e lá dentro encontrou um homem de costas, com os cabelos loiros fazendo destaque em relação à roupa preta. Sabia que o que a esperava, não era uma das melhores coisas... Às vezes as atitudes dele faziam-na querer morrer, mas ela gostava disso.

* * *

><p><strong>#My Obsession<strong>

"Ela estava linda!"

Claro, isso nunca sairia dos lábios frios dele... Ele nunca poderia admitir o quando aquela menina – sim, ela não passava de uma menina – mexia com ele. Um Malfoy nunca admitiria – por mais que fosse verdade – que uma Weasley podia tirá-lo do sério... Ela fazia sua mente controlada perder a razão, a sanidade.

– Por que a demora? – ele perguntou, depois do beijo que tirou o ar de ambos. Em sua língua, agora o gosto da bala de canela reinava.

Ela sorriu cinicamente, respondendo:

– Não pertenço a você... Malfoy! – era uma afronta errada, e ela não sairia impune disso.

* * *

><p><strong>#I'm Broken<strong>

Ela estava numa posição constrangedora, sendo invadida pelo membro de Malfoy. Ele segurava-lhe os cabelos vermelhos com fúria, enquanto fazia movimentos ritmados, sentindo todo o êxtase do momento.

– De quatro, pequena Weasley... Sim, essa é a sua melhor posição! – Lucius gemeu, enquanto ela segurava os gemidos: ele ainda não havia dito que ela poderia fazer isso.

– Diga a quem você pertence! – era uma ordem, e por mais que ela soubesse que deveria cumpri-la, o lado valente gryffindor falava mais alto. Mordeu o lábio, enquanto sentia em tabefe forte em suas nádegas.

– Quando eu mandar uma coisa Weasley, quero que obedeça!

* * *

><p><strong>#Tainted Love<strong>

Ele começou a se mover de forma mais lenta, demonstrando ter todo o tempo do mundo para esperar ela responder.

– Vamos Ginevra... Diga-me: quem manda aqui? – ele acariciou as costas nuas dela, enquanto passava as unhas bem cortadas na pela branca. Arranhou o lugar sem piedade, enquanto com a outra mão, puxou o corpo dela para mais perto do seu, fazendo-a controlar-se para não gemer.

Malfoy saiu de dentro da Weasley, enquanto tirava-a da posição em que se encontrava. Puxou-a para perto e encarou os olhos arregalados, acariciando seu baixo ventre, levando-a ao desespero por não poder expressar seus sentimentos.

* * *

><p><strong>#Spellbound<strong>

Ela sentia-se a ponto de enlouquecer, enquanto controlava-se para não dizer o que ele queria ouvir. Era uma gryffindor, uma Weasley, e não se deixaria render.

Os dedos dele invadiram seu centro com mais afinco, enquanto da boca dela, ele provava mais uma vez. A bala ainda estava lá, e ele sugou-a como sugava a língua macia da Weasley.

Deixou-a deitar-se na cama, enquanto controlava seu lado primitivo, que almejava por tomá-la sem toda essa pressão psicológica. Mas ele queria enfeitiçá-la, queria que ela soubesse a quem pertencia.

– Tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Ginny... – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

* * *

><p><strong>#Versuchung<strong>

A bala agora tinha o seu fim na boca de Lucius, que se tornava mais humano ao lado de sua tentação...

Ele abaixou-se e inspirou o cheiro afrodisíaco que só ela tinha. Merlin, como aquilo o enlouquecia, tirando-lhe a sanidade.

Passou a língua pelo clitóris dela, enquanto mordia a bala e espalhava mais o cheiro de canela, misturando-se com a essência _dela_.

– Não torne isso mais difícil, Weasley! – ele queria possuí-la o mais rápido possível. Sua ereção tornava-se dolorosa, mas ele era um slytherin, e não seria derrubado por uma simples _gryffindor_, que mal sabia o que era vida ainda.

* * *

><p><strong>#Dominant<strong>

As defesas de Ginny caíam por terra a cada sucção que ele fazia em sua vagina. Ela perdia o controle, se contorcia na cama, mas ousava sequer abria a boca.

Lucius estava ficando irritado, a ponto de morder com extrema força a coxa direita e alva dela.

A ruiva agarrara o lençol de seda, enquanto buscava desesperadamente por ar. Precisava dele em seu cérebro, estava perdendo o controle de seu corpo, de seus atos.

– Por quanto tempo você ainda vai aguentar...? – ele subiu seu corpo rápido, como uma cobra que vai dar o bote, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Ginny?

* * *

><p><strong>#Sooner or Later<strong>

Ela estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente em sua orelha – o hálito de canela. Mordeu com extrema força o lábio inferior, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer por seus lábios.

– Não se torture, criança... – Lucius sugou o lóbulo da orelha de Ginny.

Ela tinha uma resposta mal criada na ponta da língua, mas tudo que fez com a língua foi passar no canto da boca, que vertia um pouco de sangue. Ele a paralisou, passando sua língua áspera no local – olhos nos olhos, como dois amantes.

– Diga... – era um pedido, e não mais uma ordem. Ele queria um fim para isso.

* * *

><p><strong>#A Little Piece Of Heaven<strong>

– Lucius... Por favor! – ela implorou. Não suportava mais ser torturada, apenas queria terminar com isso.

– O que você quer, pequena Weasley? – ele sorriu cinicamente, enquanto se ajeitava no centro dela.

– Você! – ela disparou rápido.

Ele, por cima dela, abaixou-se e ficou cara-a-cara com a jovem.

– E como você me quer? – ele sussurrou, ainda com um sorriso cínico, e agora com um olhar lascivo.

– Merlin, Lucius... – ela suspirou, perguntando-se de onde ele tirava tanto humor para essas horas. Beijou-o com força, dizendo em seguida:

– Quero você, dentro de mim, agora! – era uma ordem, e ele sabia que ordens deviam ser acatadas.

* * *

><p><strong>#Rainbow In The Dark<strong>

Penetrou-a com toda sua força, fazendo-a gemer e morder seu ombro, deixando a marca Weasley ali. Nada mais lhe importava, pois tudo que ele precisava, tudo que ele queria, estava embaixo dele, gemendo seu nome com força.

Ele nunca admitiria, mas vê-la entregue aos seus braços, fazia-lhe um bem único. Ela trazia cor (vermelho) a sua vida (preto). Ela era um arco-íris diante de toda sua escuridão.

Beijou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, e enterrou-se com mais força, mordendo o lábio dela, chegando ao ápice e derramando o gozo dentro de sua menina... Pois ela era sua menina, para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>As músicas títulos das drabbles são essas:<strong>

**Make Me Wanne Die - The Pretty Reckless**

**My Obsession - Skillet**

**I'm Broken - Pantera**

**Tainted Love - Marilyn Manson**

**Spellbound - Lacuna Coil**

**Versuchung - Lacrimosa**

**Dominant - Emilie Autumn**

**Sooner or Later - Braking Benjamin**

**A Little Piece Of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold**

**Rainbow In The Dark - Dio**

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram, odiaram? Comente com educação, e façam uma autora feliz!<strong>


End file.
